1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a connector unit.
2. Description of Related Art
As a technique of this type, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-228612 discloses a connector 101 having a structure in which an insulating layer is formed on one surface of a base material 100, which is a metallic plate, and metal plating is formed on the insulating layer to thereby form a conductor portion, as shown in FIG. 18 of the present application. This connector 101 is mounted on a printed wiring board 102 by mounting a bottom portion 100a of the base material 100 on the printed wiring board 102.